The present invention relates generally to a mat cutter for cutting openings in picture mats used to frame pictures. More specifically, the present invention relates to a reversible mat cutter suitable for cutting oversized mats.
Picture mats are formed of a heavy card stock. A mat cutter has a cutter head mounted on a hinged frame which cuts internal openings in a picture mat within which a picture is framed. Typically, the cutter head is mounted on a rod supported by the hinged frame. The rod serves to guide the cutter head across the picture mat to be cut. Since, in the usual case, the opening for the framed picture will be defined by beveled edges, the cutter heads have often been provided with two blades, one blade to cut through the picture mat vertically, at a 90 degree angle, and another blade to cut at an acute angle (typically about 55 degrees) to produce a beveled opening. Picture mats are typically cut from the back, the blade being angled such that the border of the picture mat is located on the side of the guide rod opposite where the hinged frame is attached.
In most of the prior art, the angled blade is positioned on the side of the guiding rod away from the edge of the base where the hinged frame is attached. Thus, the picture mat is inserted from the edge where the hinged frame is attached and between the hinges. Therefore, a picture mat larger than the distance between the hinges cannot be cut. Furthermore, many prior art mat cutters utilize a guide rod mounted on a flat mat bar. This mat bar has one beveled edge to guide the angled blade, and one straight edge for the vertical blade.
FIG. 1 is a representative example of a prior art mat cutter 110. A hinged frame 114 attaches to the base 112 at a pair of hinges 116. The frame carries a mat bar 122, upon the top surface is mounted a guide bar 124. Both the mat bar 122 and the guide bar 124 are securely fastened to the tame 114. A cutter head 130 slides along the guide bar 124. A squaring arm 152 is mounted on the base 112, and a mat guide 142l is attached to the squaring arm 152. The cutter head 130 has an angled blade 132 for cutting a beveled edge, and a straight blade 134. The mat bar has a tapered edge 126 for guiding the angled blade, and a straight edge 127 for guiding the straight blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,827 (Logan) discloses a mat cutter in which the angled blade is mounted on the guide rod on the side away from the hinge attachment. The cutter head is not designed to be removable nor is the guide rod able to be easily detachable from the hinged frame. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,542 (Rempel) the mat cutter disclosed also shows an angled blade mounted on a fixed guide rod on the side away from the hinges. The mat guide for positioning a mat is only mountable on this side as well. The squaring arm is also only mountable on one side of the guide rod and is not quickly and easily detachable. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,747,330 (Carithers, Jr.) and 4,871,156 (Kozyrski et al.) both disclose similar arrangements in which a mat cutter is designed to only receive a picture mat from one side.
The disadvantage of the prior art is that although a normal size picture mat can be inserted between the hinges to have an opening cut in its interior with beveled edges, an oversized picture mat (whose length is greater than the distance between the hinges) will not fit. Nor can an oversized picture mat be inserted from the side opposite the hinges because then the angled blade (which is fixed on one side) will cut a reverse bevel. Also, a problem is encountered if an oversized picture mat is inserted from the side opposite the hinges because the distance between a blade and the hinges is typically around four inches. Thus, a border of only four inches can be cut and an oversized mat often requires a larger border.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,213,736 (Keeton) discloses a mat cutter in which the angled blade is positioned on the same side of the guide rod as the hinges. However, neither the guide rod nor the mat bar is easily detachable from the hinged frame. The cutter head is also not reversible so that the angled blade could cut on the other side of the guide rod. The mat cutter in Keeton also has a relatively small distance between the angled blade and the mat guide or the hinges, allowing only a smaller border to be cut for a picture mat.
Considering the above disadvantages of the prior mat cutters, a reversible mat cutter that is well suited for cutting oversized mats would be desirable.